Prodigium
by twelfthboy
Summary: "Vampir itu kotor! mereka berasal dari makhluk kotor! jangan sampai kau dihisap darahnya oleh bangsa mereka!" bahkan bukan hanya manusia tapi semua monster tidak menyukai vampir. Apalagi kalau kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh orang yang paling kau cintai. Sebagai satu-satunya bangsa vampir yang ada di Scarlet Academy, apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau berada di posisi Sehun dan Lu Han?


.

**Prodigium**

.

**Desclaimer: **_some characters belong to God and themselves. and story belongs to mine._

**Pair: **Sehun/Luhan/OC

**Length: **_Chaptered_

**Genre: **_Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural_

**Warning: **_Author still beginner, no yaoi. Yup, they're BROTP, OOC, and typo(s)._

{A/N: HunHan tetep bukan sodara kandung jadi gak heran orang2 manggil mereka Mr. Oh sama Mr. Lu ya^^)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 1**

"—_No matter what you are and who you are, there's nothing beside Love that I could feel right now—"_

_._

"_Satu penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Mencintai manusia adalah sebuah kesalahan."_

.

.

.

"Mau bagaimana pun ini semua bukan salahku."

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara keangkuhan dari lelaki yang memiliki postur tinggi dan berkulit putih itu. Tangannya didekap di depan dadanya dan bibirnya mengulas sedikit ketidakpuasan terhadap apapun keputusan yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih pendek namun memiliki sedikit aura kedewasaan meski itupun tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang dinilai masih kekanakkan. Ia dan adiknya hanya berbeda selisih satu tahun namun adiknya yang kini baru menginjak bangku kelas 1 SMA dan hampir saja diterima di sekolah yang sama dengannya malah mengacaukan segalanya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru seminggu yang lalu.

"Akuilah kalau ini memang salahmu. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk _'melenyapkan'_ kepala sekolah di acara penerimaan murid baru itu?"

Kali ini sang adik mendecak dan berbalik menatap kakaknya itu.

"_Ah-_ hanya saja dia agak menyebalkan." Ucapnya enteng. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sang kakak sontak langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap adiknya tidak percaya. _Hanya karena alasan picik seperti itu?_ Sindirnya dalam hati.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan itu membuat kita berdua dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mengerti?" yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk bosan mendengarnya. Sang kakak menggeleng-geleng pasrah sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai berkedut. Ditatapnya lagi selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

_**Surat Keterangan DO (Drop Out)**_

_Dengan ini dinyatakan saudara Oh Sehun dan Lu Han resmi di keluarkan dari sekolah atas tindakan Oh Sehun yang melakukan sihir kepada kepala sekolah SM Academy. _

_04-05-14_

"Surat yang aneh."

Lu Han yang menyadari adiknya memberi komentar dari belakangnya sontak menjitak kepala adiknya itu dengan keras. Sehun merintih dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena pukulan keras dari kakaknya.

"Kau yang aneh." Ujarnya.

"Lupakan soal sekolah, aku tidak peduli." Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli dan menatap kakaknya yang menunjukkan wajah ingin menghantamnya dengan pemukul atau apalah—.

"Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa kau ikut dikeluarkan?" Sehun mulai penasaran dengan apa yang telah menimpa kakaknya yang terpuruk melihat nama mereka di surat keterangan drop out itu

"Astaga, apa selama kau hidup di sini kau tidak tahu tentang peraturannya?" Lu Han sudah tidak tahan untuk menghantam adiknya itu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau pikir kita ini makhluk jenis apa?" Lu Han balik bertanya dan menunjukkan wajah menantang yang mengetes kemampuan adiknya itu. Tetapi yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda merendahkan kakaknya itu.

"—_vampir?" _

"Ya, _vampir. _Kita harus merahasiakan identitas asli kita bahwa sebenarnya kita ini adalah vampir. Masa kau sudah lupa peraturannya?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku benar-benar menghisap darahnya, mereka bahkan mengira bahwa aku menyihir _dia._" Sehun membela dirinya dengan tegas.

Tiba-tiba air muka Lu Han mendadak menjadi sendu. Matanya mengedip pelan selama beberapa kali, memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang lentik bak seorang wanita. Sehun yang tadinya terdiam kini membulatkan matanya menatap perubahan wajah kakaknya yang tadinya terlihat marah menjadi sedih. Seketika rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang terlihat seperti menahan 'sesuatu'. Takut dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Namun, Ia dikagetkan dengan wajah Lu Han yang terulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tetap seperti itu selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Lu Han berbisik pelan.

"Kita adalah makhluk yang dimusuhi manusia."

"Dan apa yang terjadi jika manusia menemukan vampir di lingkungan mereka?"

"Kita akan—"

"—dibunuh." Lanjut Sehun dibarengi dengan anggukkan Lu Han.

Sehun kini menyadari kesalahannya yang membuat dirinya dan kakaknya harus menerima sebuah hukuman. Hukuman yang pasti akan berakhir dengan _kematian_. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi apa yang akan dihadapinya berdua dengan kakaknya. _Berdamai dengan manusia? Bertarung? Mati._ Hanya tiga pilihan. Mungkin hanya dua karena berdamai bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah apalagi menyangkut hak asasi manusia yang ketat yang menjunjung tinggi kehidupan yang layak. Pasti yang manusia pikirkan adalah _'untuk apa hidup dengan vampir kalau saja itu bukan untuk bunuh diri?' _Seandainya mereka diterima oleh kalangan manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka, tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika mungkin diantara mereka berdua yang menerjang manusia dan meminum darahnya dan berakhir di hukuman mati. Lagi-lagi, mati adalah _option_ terakhir mereka.

"Tapi SM Academy masih memberikan kebaikan hatinya kepada kita—"

"—selama kita tidak menghisap darah di depan mereka." Lu Han melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi maksudmu...mereka tahu kalau aku menghisap darahnya?" Pertanyaan Sehun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Lu Han. Seketika Sehun bergidik ketakutan akan apa yang segera menimpa mereka untuk jangka waktu kedepan.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Dan kemas barang-barang kita. Kita akan meninggalkan kota ini besok." Perintah Lu Han kepada Sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari perkotaan yang sesak dan ramai, mereka berdua pergi ke pedesaan yang udaranya jauh lebih bersih dan segar dibandingkan dengan perkotaan yang panas dan sesak. Untungnya mereka berdiskusi dengan Kris, teman Lu Han dan Sehun yang salah seorang vampir juga semalam sebelum mereka meninggalkan perkotaan. Saat itu Kris menyarankan tinggal dan bersekolah di asrama yang 'katanya' dapat menerima segala jenis makhluk yang ada di muka bumi ini. Dengan cepat rona wajah kedua kakak beradik itu menjadi cerah ketika mendengarnya. Mereka berdua setuju dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan semangat. Bahkan Sehun kembali ke sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa setelah berjam-jam termenung dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ya, itu semua berkat Kris dan mereka sangat berterima kasih dengan hanya satu-satunya kerabat yang mereka punya itu.<p>

mobil yang dikendarai Lu Han melaju cepat dan memasuki hutan sampai ke pedalaman sampai mereka dapat melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan yang sudah sangat tua yang dikisarkan berdiri lebih dari 100 tahun lalu itu. Lu Han memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di bawah _palang_ yang bertuliskan boleh parkir. Mereka turun dari mobil dan seketika terkesima dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka. Tapi bukan terkesima karena bangunan itu bagus. _Bukan. _Tapi karena bangunan itu terlihat lebih bobrok dari apa yang mereka lihat saat berada di kejauhan. Mereka seketika bingung akan pilihan Kris memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat yang nantinya seumur hidup akan mereka tempati. Dan seolah-olah mereka dapat mendengar Kris menjawab pertanyaan mereka. _'Ini satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman di muka bumi untuk monster mengerikan seperti kita.' _

"Anda Mr. Lu dan Mr. Oh?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat mereka serentak menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Ms. Jishun. Saya selaku kepala sekolah di sini menyambut anda berdua sebagai murid baru." Ujarnya seraya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Oh, saya—"

"—saya sudah dengar tentang kisah anda berdua dari seseorang dan menurut saya itu sangat unik sehingga membuat saya tertarik dengan kalian." Ms. Jishun memotong pembicaraan Lu Han. Sehun melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah Ms. Jishun dan melihatnya dari atas ke bawah begitu juga sebaliknya Ms. Jishun balas menatapnya dan Sehun langsung tahu 'seseorang' yang tadi dikatakan Ms. Jishun. Dia menyenggol siku kakaknya dengan canggung. Lu Han menoleh sambil mengerutkan keningnya seolah tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak usah kaku begitu. Pokoknya, selamat datang di Scarlet Academy." Ucap Ms. Jishun seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Sehun berani bersumpah ia bergidik saat melihat senyuman kepala sekolah itu yang dinilai lebih terkesan misterius dan aneh. Ia melirik kakaknya yang terlihat sangat biasa saja. Tersenyum ramah seraya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat murahan seperti _'mohon bantuannya'_ kepada Ms. Jishun.

Setelah itupun mereka dibawa berkeliling asrama untuk melihat-lihat. Ternyata asrama itu terdiri dari 3 bangunan yang berdiri lumayan kokoh. Yah, setidaknya untuk bangunan yang berdiri lebih dari 100 tahun. Bangunan paling kiri diketahui sebagai asrama putri dan bangunan paling kanan adalah asrama putra. Gedung utama yang berada di tengah-tengah dijadikan sebagai bangunan yang digunakan untuk para siswa-siswi nantinya untuk belajar di kelas. Kedua kakak beradik itu dipersilakan untuk memasuki gedung utama terlebih dahulu.

Persis setelah memasuki gedung itu, pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah 'makanan'. Mereka sedang berada di _cafeteria. _Bau-bau makanan seperti _ramyun, dadar gulung, bulgogi, jajangmyeon, _bahkan makanan seperti roti, pasta, _lasagna_, juga ada di sana. Pemandangan yang disuguhi lainnya adalah para murid yang sedang mengantre di tempat pemesanan makanan dan sebagian lagi sedang melahap makanan mereka sambil mengobrol dan bahkan tertawa. Apakah ini terlihat normal? Tentu tidak. Mungkin 'normal' untuk makananya. Tapi yang memakan? Sepertinya tidak. Ada berbagai jenis makhluk yang bukan manusia berkumpul di sini. Seperti hantu perempuan berambut pendek yang duduk di pojokkan misalnya. Duduk termenung sendirian bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskan makanan yang dipesannya sendiri. Bukan bingung karena makanannya terlalu banyak, _bukan._ Tapi bagaimana cara dia mencerna makanan itu. Toh kan dia tembus pandang? Kedua kakak beradik itu menggeleng-geleng menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah si hantu yang kebingungan dan menahan malu karena merasa dilihat oleh mereka berdua dan dalam hitungan sedetik, hantu itu hilang dalam pandangan mereka berdua.

Tak lama setelah hantu itu pergi, datang makhluk lain jumlahnya ada dua yang menggunakan sayap tipis dan mengkilap yang mereka tafsirkan sebagai peri. Dihitung-hitung mereka melayang sejengkal dari tanah. Mereka membuat suara yang nyaring dan aneh namun masih indah untuk di dengar. Satu dari mereka memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna biru dan satunya lagi berwarnah merah dan ujungnya melingkar ke atas. Mata mereka berbeda dengan adanya _sparkle_ yang mengelilingi bola mata mereka dan menumbuhkan kesan positif sebagai peri. Tapi satu kelemahan mereka, _ya.._

"Mereka berisik." Sambung Ms. Jishun yang entah kenapa dapat membaca pikiran kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Sekarang sudah jam makan siang." Lanjutnya seraya melirik arlojinya yang berada di tangan kanannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30.

"Mari ikut saya."

Sehun dan Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Ms. Jishun. Mereka dibawa menjauhi cafeteria yang hingga kini masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai makhluk bukan manusia itu. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Ms. Jishun berdiri tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas, mengisyaratkan kakak beradik itu untuk mengikuti jari telunjuk Ms. Jishun yang mengarah ke papan yang bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'.

"Kami mempunyai banyak koleksi buku yang komplit. Kalau berminat, silakan mengunjunginya." Ujarnya.

"Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya sekolah ini menerima jenis seperti kalian." Ucapnya seraya tertawa yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Kedua kakak beradik itu juga ikutan canggung mendengar tawa Ms. Jishun.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian adalah salah satu _Prodigium_ yang berbahaya. Carilah data tentang apa saja yang terlihat mengancam keselamatan kalian dan pelajarilah secara seksama." Ms. Jishun memperintahkan. Dan itu kali pertamanya mereka mendengar nada simpati dari suaranya. Sehun dan Lu Han serentak mengangguk dan Ms. Jishun terlihat bernafas lega dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sekarang dapat terlihat 'normal' seperti senyum pada umumnya.

"Saya harus pergi mengurus data murid baru, termasuk kalian. Sebelum itu ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Lu Han tiba-tiba tersentak seperti ada yang ingin Ia katakan. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menelan ludah menelan rasa takut yang mengerjapnya. Dilontarkannya dalam hati _'untuk apa takut, ini hanya pertanyaan yang normal seperti kepada prodigium lainnya, kan?' _

Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Anda, makhluk jenis apa?"

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Ms. Jishun melontarkan senyum ke arah Lu Han seolah-olah Lu Han sudah bernyali besar bertanya demikian kepadanya.

"Saya—"

"—manusia."

* * *

><p><em>Heran.<em> Satu kata yang tempat untuk mewakili pikirannya tentang Ms. Jishun. Setelah beliau menjawab demikian. Seketika itu juga Lu Han menyesali ajakan ayahnya sewaktu Ia berusia 7 tahun untuk tinggal di kota. Untuk apa Ia tinggal di kota yang sudah jelas tidak akan menampung monster seperti mereka sedangkan di pedesaan atau lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah hutan masih ada orang-orang yang dengan sukarela menampung mereka seperti di Scarlet Academy ini? Setelah satu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Lu Han entah dia mendapat bisikan darimana yang membuatnya melesatkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat Ms. Jishun tertahan dan dengan berat hati mengundurkan niatnya untuk mengurus data murid baru itu. Sementara Sehun hanya diam mematung sambil mendengarkan kedua orang yang asyik mengobrol di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bosan dan berkali-kali menguap tanda mengantuk. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang memang aktif dalam segala hal, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan melihat saja. Tapi itu bukan berarti lemah, justru karena dia terlalu kuat Lu Han membiarkannya mendinginkan kepala agar tidak cepat emosian karena sekalinya Sehun sudah marah,_ ya _tanggung sendiri resikonya.

Tetapi karena waktu yang sangat terbatas dan mereka juga harus segera di tempatkan di kamar mereka, akhirnya tidak ada satu pun pertanyaan yang terjawab selain pertanyaan yang pertama. Apakah Ms. Jishun tahu tentang kisah mereka berdua dari ayah mereka yang sudah lama menghilang? Apakah Ia tahu keberadaan ibu mereka? Apa yang membuat kisah mereka berdua begitu unik? Kenapa seseorang seperti Ms. Jishun peduli akan monster mengerikan seperti mereka? Dan seperti apakah orang-orang yang tinggal di Scarlet Academy ini? Semuanya tidak terjawab seolah-olah sengaja dijadikan misteri yang harus mereka berdua pecahkan bersama-sama.

.

Kamar di asrama putra ini cukup luas. Setidaknya cukup untuk 4 tempat tidur. Sayangnya, kamat itu tidak dilengkapi kamar mandi sehingga membuat penghuni asrama harus berebut kamar mandi yang disediakan di luar yang hanya ada 4 kamat mandi. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin rahasia dirinya yang phobia akan lorong-lorong gelap ketahuan oleh orang-orang penghuni asrama apalagi kamar mandi harus melewati lorong dan letaknya berada di paling ujung sehingga mau tidak mau Lu Han harus pasrah mengangguk jika Sehun ingin ke kamar mandi di tengah malam khususnya.

Sehun dan Lu Han pun berkenalan dengan dua teman sekamarnya itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab dan sangat bersahabat meski Chanyeol memang oranganya sangat berisik dan blak-blakan. Baekhyun mungkin lebih kalem sedikit, tapi baru hari pertama saja kakak beradik itu sudah diisengi olehnya. Sehingga kedua orang itu pun langsung di cap menyebalkan oleh Sehun dan Lu Han. Desas-desusnya memang dua orang mantan penghuni kamar ini yang lain tidak kuat akan keberisikkan dan kejahilan mereka berdua sehingga memutuskan untuk pindah kamar. Tapi Sehun dan Lu Han hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi kamar yang dapat menampung mereka berdua.

Kalau bicara soal jenis, Chanyeol adalah sejenis _warlock_ hitam yang mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan. Misalnya, mantra kutukan dan sejenis itu. Mantra yang sangat mengerikan. sedangkan Baekhyun adalah seorang _Shapeshifter_ yang mungkin akan di beri kebebasan tiap malam terutama malam bulan purnama akan terus berkeliaran ke sekeliling asrama untuk melakukan sedikit _self control_. Vampir juga membutuhkan _self control _tapi hanya digunakan saat mereka sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang terluka hingga mengucurkan darah.

Chanyeol sedaritadi menatap Sehun yang selalu memasang ekspresi wajah yang seperti biasanya, _datar_. Keningnya berkedut seolah sedang membaca raut wajah Sehun yang selalu susah ditebak bahkan oleh Lu Han sendiri. Namun seorang _warlock _seperti Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Yo, Sehun. Sejauh mana kau berulah?" Chanyeol langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sontak membuat Baekhyun melotot kepadanya dan dengan keras menyenggol sikunya. Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan seraya mengelus-elus sikunya.

"Tidak sopan." Bentaknya. Baekhyun memang dari dulu sudah membenci sifat sahabatnya yang blak-blakan dan selalu menganggap remeh suatu hal yang sudah pasti dianggap penting oleh orang lain.

"Tidak apa, ini memang salahnya." Ucap Lu Han seraya mengangguk mantap, sedangkan Sehun mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan marah dari kakaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkesan imut sambil diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol yang entah kenapa malah tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepatnya, _nyengir._

.

**Lu Han POV**

Setelah perkenalan yang cukup lama, kami berempat mulai cukup akrab meski aku sendiri masih terganggu akan keberisikkan yang mereka berdua perbuat sampai-sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk menyumbat telinganya dengan kapas yang diambil dari kamar mandi. Tepat jam 7.00 malam, semua murid dikumpulkan untuk makan malam. Tadinya kukira makan malam hanya akan dihadiri oleh murid laki-laki saja dan berada di c_afeteria_ tetapi ternyata makan malam juga dihadiri oleh murid perempuan yang ternyata ruang makan malam mempunyai tempat khusus yang dapat dihadiri oleh 500 orang atau lebih. Dan dikisarkan jumlah murid Scarlet Academy baik perempuan maupun laki-laki mencapai 450 murid belum lagi ditambah guru yang berjumlah 50 orang.

Ruang makan terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan mengambil tempat yang pas untuk makan malam mereka. Kebanyakkan dari mereka berkelompok antar sesama jenis tapi tidak jarang juga yang berkelompok yang berbeda jenis. Ada _werewolf_ yang berteman dengan _shapeshifter _dan peri yang berteman dengan penyihir. Ada juga sebuah kelompok besar yang sepertinya terdiri dari beberapa orang yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. Saat itu mataku tertuju pada salah satu anggota perempuan yang berada di kelompok itu. Matanya seperti memancarkan cahaya yang terang dan berkilau yang sekilas mengingatkanku akan mata yang kebanyakkan dimiliki oleh peri. Tapi dapat dilihat dari tanda yang berada di punggung tangannya, gambar _pentagram _yang sudah jelas dimiliki oleh penyihir sebagai tanda kontrak perjanjian mereka dengan iblis. Ada yang bilang bahwa penyihir sudah membuat perjanjian itu sejak penyihir pertama yang datang ke muka bumi. Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian atau apalah—.

Yang jelas seseorang yang sejak awal terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir, _warlcok, _peri, _werewolf,_ dan _shapeshifter _tentu saja mereka tidak akan paham apa yang kami, bangsa vampir rasakan. Awalnya menjadi manusia biasa yang terbilang sangat normal tiba-tiba karena sebuah insiden menyebabkan mereka tak dapat menua dan haus akan darah. Entah sampai kapan. Ketika _prodigium _lain dapat merasakan pertambahan usia, kaum vampir tidak akan bertambah usia dan selalu tetap sejak mereka diubah menjadi vampir. Dan umur pun hanyalah sebuah angka. Tapi kata siapa vampir tidak dapat mati?

Tatapan mataku kini bertemu dengannya. Penyihir itu pun hanya dapat memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. Terlihat pergerakkannya yang canggung yang membuat obrolannya dengan teman yang ada di sebelahnya terhenti. Matanya tetap memandangku, sebuah keganjilan menyerapi hatiku ketika merasakan tatapan yang seolah-olah tidak asing lagi bagiku namun aku balas menatapnya heran. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan memusatkan pandanganku pada Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tepat berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol. Ketika aku berjalan menuju meja makan, mata penyihir itu tetap mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikku bahkan hingga aku duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di sebelah Sehun.

.

Makan malam sudah berakhir. Aku, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang makan. Tiba-tiba kakiku berhenti ketika melihat satu lukisan yang dipajang di dekat vas bunga. Lukisan itu dapat dikategorikan indah karena menerangkan seorang gadis cantik memakai gaun putih dan memakai mahkota bunga. Rambutnya pirang ikal panjang terurari sampai ke pinggang. Kedua tangannya mengangkat memegang mahkota bunga tersebut. Matanya berkilauan dan menyipit sedikit. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman paling gembira yang Ia miliki.

Tunggu—

Sepertinya orang yang berada di lukisan itu tidak asing lagi.

Penyihir itu!

"Lu Han?" panggil sebuah suara. Aku mengengok ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika mengetahui seseorang yang memanggilku barusan adalah penyihir yang tadi beradu pandang denganku di ruang makan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata

"Kau murid pindahan yang langsung terkenal dikalangan murid-murid. Adikmu juga, namanya Sehun, kan?" Ia tersenyum. Persis sekali seperti yang ada di lukisan itu.

"Iya." Jawabku canggung.

"Kau sedang melihat lukisan ini?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mencari celah untuk melihat lukisan apa yang sedang kulihat. Dan aku pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Lukisan ini sangat indah." Pujiku.

"Ini buatanku. Masih tanpa nama." Ujarnya seraya tertawa memaksa. Entah kenapa caranya mengakui lukisan buatannya itu terkesan sangat aneh dan ada sepercik kesedihan di dalamnya. Tapi. satu lagi kenyataan yang membuatku tercengang akan dirinya yang ternyata melukis sendiri potret dirinya dengan sangat indah.

"_Ah—_aku Stella Kim." Oke Stella. Nama yang bagus. Dia menjabat tanganku dan aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku dari jenis manusia." Sambungnya.

Apa—?

Manusia? Bukannya manusia dilarang sekolah di sini?

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab ditambah lagi sesuatu yang muncul dalam hatiku yang harusnya di buang jauh-jauh sejak lama.

_Tertarik._

Ya, aku tertarik dengan manusia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 end<strong>

Sedikit glosarium: _**Prodigium **_itu bahasa latin dari monster. _**Warlock **_itu penyihir tapi dalam artian 'penyihir laki-laki' bisa bedain kaaan? _**Shapeshifter **_itu semacam manusia yang dapat berubah bentuk menjadi hewan, bisa aja jadi singa, harimau, elang, serigala, dll. Tau bedanya sama _**werewolf **_? kalo werewolf sendiri serigala yang berbadan manusia gitu ehehe. Masih ga mudeeeeng?

(A/N: maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini karena maklumin aja pemula gitu. Sebenernya dulu punya acc ffn tapi lupa acc dan itu juga udah publish 5 cerita. Sedih kaaan;;;;)

**Don't forget to review~**


End file.
